


It's for charity

by 7years



Category: JBJ (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I apologize for the length, Kim Sejeong cameo, Multi, Ongniel as the couple but this is not a ship fic, Or Is It?, college & coffee shop au, flower boys, minor cameos from other Broduce contestants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years
Summary: College sophomore Kim Jaehwan gathers good-looking guys to join his fund-raising project. Minhyun refuses to join as he has "better things to do than to sell my face" ("It's for charity though")Prompt #52 of theJustice League fic fest





	It's for charity

It started out as a good day. It's Day 1 of spring break a.k.a. Temporary Freedom and Jaehwan woke up near noon fully rested. He texted Jonghyun on the way out and when he got to the restaurant his food just arrived. All in all, he was feeling pretty good about the day until Jonghyun explained what the Kids Cancer Charity wants to do as their fund-raising activity this year.

"But I thought people like the charity concert?" Well Jaehwan likes the charity concert. His involvement is minimal and he gets to sing. He considers it his annual contribution to the KCC.

"We're still doing it, only it has been moved to September to coincide with the annual dinner." Jonghyun explains.

"And now we have to run a restaurant? The two of us??" Jaehwan wonders how Jonghyun is not freaking out over this. But then again, in the two years he had known Jonghyun, he had never seen the guy freak out. Ever.

"Not a restaurant. A pop up café. It's only for a week and they'll take care of the venue." Jonghyun sounds so calm and confident, like he has been running this gig for a while. But while he had been involved with the charity far longer than Jaehwan had, this would be the first time he would have to head a project on his own.

"But why us? We don't know how to operate a restaurant or a café or whatever. We're just two broke college students!" Or maybe just one broke student.

"Which is exactly why they asked us to do it. They want the 'young ones' to manage it to attract more younger crowds. Even the idea of a pop up café came from one of the directors' daughter. I heard she's in our college too."

"They should ask her to do it then," Jaehwan mumbles under his breath. He leans back in his chair and stares at the ceiling. This charity thing is really more of Jonghyun's thing than his, but somehow he's a regular fixture since the past two years, and he was kinda looking forward to this year's event. But that was when he thought they're doing the concert. The idea of running a café…

"We don't actually have to cook ourselves," Jonghyun interrupts his thoughts, "but we do have to decide on what kind of setting we want for the café and what to put on the menu. They'll help us get what we need. I know it's not a concert but it will still be fun!"

Jaehwan sighs after a long pause. "What about manpower?" Jonghyun smiles at the question, as if sensing that Jaehwan has conceded. That brat.

"We can get other volunteers to help, or we can get our friends." He's still smiling in that hopeful way and dammit Jaehwan really doesn’t want to disappoint that smile.

"Fine. I'll choose the people. But you manage all the admin stuff."

"Deal."

"And you're paying for my lunch. I'm ordering desserts."

  

 …

 

"I'm thinking we have to get at least two more people. And we need some sort of theme."

" _We_? Since when did  _we_  agree to this?" Daniel asks, gesturing to himself and Seongwoo.

"Come on, you guys are my best friends. It's part of the job description. And I'll make sure to mention this in my best man's speech at your wedding." Jaehwan reasons, his eyes roaming the coffee shop they're in. It's a generic coffee shop with decent coffee and sandwiches. They've been here a few times but this is the first time Jaehwan truly looks around.

"I don't know…" Seongwoo puts on his skeptical face. "I don't think I want you at our wedding. What do you think, sweetie pie?" he turns to Daniel with a sticky smile and droopy eyelids.

"I don't really mind, snugglebum." Daniel leans into Seongwoo until their nose touch, then the pair burst out laughing in a way that Jaehwan would only describe as evil. "I don't know why I'm still friends with you losers."

"To remind yourself that you're still single, duh." Seongwoo leans back into his seat and puts his arm around Daniel's shoulders to make a point. Jaehwan rolls his eyes.

"So which one of your other loser friends are you going to call?"

Jaehwan puffs his cheeks out while he considers his options. Just then the waiter comes by to put Jaehwan's order of mango smoothie on the table. He smiles as Jaehwan says thank you and Jaehwan eyes don't leave him until he's back behind the counter.

"Hello? Jaehwan? Please tell me you're not going to jump on the nearest hot guy just because of what I said." Seongwoo looks back at the waiter who seems oblivious to Jaehwan's stare.

Jaehwan doesn't answer but looks at Seongwoo and Daniel thoughtfully before shifting his gaze back to the waiter who thankfully has his back turned.

"I have an idea..."

"Oh no, I don't like that look." Daniel clutches his boyfriend's arm. Seongwoo shares a horrified look in silent agreement as they both wait for Jaehwan to continue.

"We could make… A handsome guys café!"

 

…

 

The more he thinks about it the more he's convinced it's a brilliant idea. A café with good food and drinks is great, but there are a lot of good coffee shops around so a good marketing strategy is needed if they are to raise as much funds as possible within a week. And what better way to get people flocking in than to serve good food  _and_  good looks? (he came up with that himself, thank you very much)

Daniel and Seongwoo are certainly handsome enough, and Jonghyun works the sweet, innocent, shy look that people just adore (there's a reason why he's everyone favourite volunteer at the KCC). As for Jaehwan himself, well, let's just say that the winner of 1996 Parent&Co.'s Prettiest Baby did  _not_  grow up to be ugly.

So with a certain vision in mind, Jaehwan goes to see Sewoon. When he told Sewoon about his quest the guy said that he has just the right person for him. And whatever Sewoon says, he delivers. Jaehwan is used to turning to Sewoon for the most obscure requests, his resourcefulness almost match that of Jonghyun's. And if he can get Jaehwan a chainsaw juggler before (don't ask), he can get Jaehwan a handsome guy.

Or not.

"You're looking at him." Sewoon announces unabashedly, posing with his thumb and forefinger doing a v shape under his chin, smiling his thin smile, his droopy eyes looking droopier than usual.

"Umm.." He's been friends with Sewoon for a while now, so they've had their fair share of awkward moments, but this… Jaehwan doesn’t know how to handle this.

He shifts in his seat. "Sewoon, maybe… " he tries again, but Sewoon suddenly laughs. "You don't have to look so terrified. I'm just kidding!"

Jaehwan laughs along uncertainly, making an effort to not let his relief show. Typical Sewoon and his weird sense of humour.

"So where is the guy? He's your friend?"

"Yeah he's a friend. He's running a bit late-" something caught his eyes as he peers behind Jaehwan. "Nope, he's here."

"Hey man," Jaehwan hears a deep voice behind him as Sewoon stands up to greet the guy. Jaehwan takes in the sight before him as the two bump shoulders and  _damn_  the dude is tall! Like,  _ridiculously_  tall. And he's handsome too. And wearing nice, expensive-looking clothes. There's no way this model - because he can't be anything else - would want to join a small fund-raising project to serve coffees.

He must have looked a bit awe-struck as they made their greetings, as the tall guy - Hyunbin - smiles a bit shyly when they sit down. He vaguely registers Sewoon explaining that Hyunbin is a freshman and then Hyunbin expressing his interest to join his fund-raising efforts. Jaehwan takes in his fair complexion, his features that are soft all over that he looks almost cherubic, his long eyes, his friendly smile. Hyunbin is going to make them all look plain, not to mention short.

"Hi Hyunbin!" Two girls just passed by their table, with Hyunbin smiling and waving back at them.

"Your friends?" Jaehwan asks. They are in the campus side of town so it's not unusual to see college students milling about.

"Err… Not really. I don't actually know them." he answers embarrassedly.

Jaehwan smiles.

Well.

That seals it then.

 

…

 

Hyunbin couldn't agree to it immediately, claiming that he needs time to think about it since he has some language class to attend to during the tentative week. If Jaehwan is being honest, Hyunbin looked a bit reluctant when he brought up the concept of their pop-up café. Well, Jaehwan doesn't blame him if he's not interested; he had probably done more serious events before and was maybe expecting something big. But nevertheless, he still hopes Hyunbin would agree. He has a feeling Hyunbin can bring in a lot of crowd...

Now that the meeting with Hyunbin is done, Jaehwan continues with his other mission: scouring coffee shops and cafés to find inspirations for their café. They still need to decide on the menu. He wouldn't admit it to Jonghyun but he's sort of pumped up for this project now that he has accepted his fate.

Right now he's in this small coffee shop inside Borders. It's weird that there's a coffee shop inside of a bookstore, but now that he's inside, Jaehwan kinda gets it. It's really cozy and peaceful. There's no physical barrier between the coffee shop and the bookstore itself except for a change from hardwood flooring to carpet, and if Jaehwan is the reading type (and the drinking coffee type), he imagines that he would like to drink coffee there in the peace and quiet before continuing to browse the aisles.

People-watching would be nice too, Jaehwan thinks as he scans the patrons on the bookstore side. This one guy caught his eyes because he's pretty sure the guy had been standing on the same spot reading the same book since he got in. He takes a longer look at the guy whose head peeks out from the shelves. He has a slim built and nice hair, and from far he seems pretty good-looking.

Why not kill two birds in one day? He gets up and approaches the guy, searching his head for a way to start the conversation.

"Excuse me."

He turns to look at Jaehwan and Jaehwan swears the lights brighten and he's experiencing real-life rose tint filter while the guy - this  _angel_  with a small smile - moves in slow-mo and tilts his head.

"Yes?"

"Umm…"

The rose filter guy still has his eyebrows up in inquiry and leans in slightly towards Jaehwan. It's only a fraction of an inch but it's enough for the filter to intensify and for background music to appear.

What the hell.

Jaehwan blinks a few times to clear the ridiculousness of his thoughts and tries to act normal.

"You're really pretty." Yes, that's very normal.

"Sorry?"

"I mean… Hi. I'm Jaehwan." Okay he can do this. Be professional. "I know I just met you,"  _and this is crazy,_ "but I'm doing a fund-raising event for a kids cancer support and research group and I feel like you would be the perfect person to join our effort."  _So call me maybe?_

"Uhh… Why?"

"You see, we're doing this pop-up café thing and we need volunteers to serve good food and good looks." Jaehwan almost accompany that awesome line with a wink but thought that that would be a bit too cheesy. Rose guy looks a bit flustered, probably from the indirect compliment.

"It would be a bit like Ouran High School Host Club," Jaehwan adds enthusiastically.

"Host club?" His eyes widen almost comically.

"Yeah, only better coz we're college guys." This time he actually winks. The guy's expression turns even more perplexed as his ears turn a pretty shade of pink. His mouth moves like he's about to say something, but no words actually came out.

"What's your name by the way?"

"Umm… Minhyun."

"Great to see you Minhyun. Would you like to sit first?" Jaehwan gestures to the coffee shop. He realizes he sounds exactly like an insurance agent but whatever.

"Actually, I have to go now." He puts the book he was holding - it's in Japanese? - back on the shelf.

"No wait, I know it sounds a bit weird, but it's a legit fund-raiser. You can look it up. Kids Cancer Charity."

"I don't see how having a… host club is in line with the organization's values." Minhyun starts to walk with Jaehwan following him.

"Not a host club, a café." Jaehwan clarifies. Minhyun stops in his tracks and turns to Jaehwan with a confused frown. They look at each other for a bit before Minhyun shakes his head and continues walking. "Please find someone else. I'm not interested."

"But…"  _Can I still have your number?_ Jaehwan lets Minhyun walk away from him, feeling an unexplainable lost. He sighs. How is it fair that even his back view is beautiful?

 

…

 

"You're still listening?" Jonghyun finally looks up from his notebook to check if Jaehwan is still alive.

Jaehwan nods slowly, not bothering with trying to stifle his yawn. He looks at the kitchen clock. Way too early… But at least he gets free breakfast. He sips his tea and tries to blink his sleepiness away, recalling Jonghyun's report earlier. "Director Kim's daughter… Sujeong? Sejeong? Sejeong got us some booth or something and they got permission to set it up in the park in front of the library."

Jonghyun nods, urging Jaehwan to continue.

"She also volunteered to help us with food."

"Yup, which is why we need to come up with a menu soon. Hopefully I can get back to her-"

"By the end of the week, yes. And it can't be anything too heavy or too intricate or requires a lot of preparation. Correct? And… The coffee place didn't have glazed donuts so you bought sugar donuts. Thanks, by the way." Jaehwan reaches for a donut.

Jonghyun smiles, looking like he wants to pet Jaehwan for a being a good boy. "We should meet up with Seongwoo and Daniel soon."

"Sure," Jaehwan mumbles with a mouthful of donut.

"How's the search going?"

Jaehwan grimaces but finishes his donut before responding. "I found this one kid, tall and handsome and all that, but he might be too busy for the thing. Then there's this one guy who's  _perfect_  but he wasn't interested." Jaehwan laments. "Do you have any other handsome friends, Jonghyun? Besides the three of us?"

Jonghyun laughs. "I thought you wanted to find people."

"I did! And I found them!" He groans then drops his head on the table, one side of his face pressed onto the tabletop.

"I can ask Minki if he's interested."

Jaehwan gives a non-committal grunt. Minki is pretty, sure, but he's not  _Minhyun_. Jaehwan groans again, shifting so that his forehead is now on the tabletop. "Oh why won't you say yes, Minhyun?"

"Minhyun?"

"He said he's not interested." Jaehwan mumbles out.

"Is it Hwang Minhyun?" Jonghyun asks. Jaehwan slowly raises his head. He never got a last name...

"I don't know..."

"Tall? Fair? Sharp eyes?"

"Oh my god." Jaehwan moves his chair closer to Jonghyun. "Jonghyun. You know him?"

"Yeah, if it's the right Minhyun. How did you meet him?"

"I was at Borders. He was just there." Jaehwan grabs Jonghyun's arms. "You have to get him to join us."

"Wait, did you just go up to him at Borders and ask him to join you?"

"You make it sound like I'm recruiting followers for my cult. Yes, I told him that his aura is good and he should follow Jaehwanism." Jaehwan makes sure his tone is sufficiently petulant, though it only encouraged Jonghyun to laugh at his indignant pout.

"Sorry sorry. What did you say to him then?"

Jaehwan lets out a deep sigh. He did not wake up this early to be mocked by Jonghyun. "I just went straight to the point. You know, fund-raiser, pop-up café, Ouran High School Host Club, the whole lot." Jaehwan still doesn't get how anyone wouldn't be sold by that pitch.

"Umm.." Jonghyun looks like he's about to laugh again. "I don't think Ouran is a good comparison… Plus Minhyun doesn't watch anime. Maybe the host club part freaked him out."

"I told him we're doing a café, not a host club."

Jonghyun shrugs, amusement evident in his grin.

Jaehwan grips Jonghyun's arms again. "You have to give me his number. I have to ask again."

Jonghyun straight up giggles now. "Sure. But don't tell him you got it from me."

 

…

_hi minhyun_

_i'm jaehwan_

_we met at borders the_  
_other day_

 _i asked u if u want to_  
_join our fundraiser_

Minhyun  
_how did you get my_  
_number?_

_from a little birdie_

Minhyun  
_is it jonghyun?_

_no_

_who's that?_

_doesnt matter_

_i just want to let u_  
_know that i'm serious_  
_about the offer_

Minhyun  
_and i'm serious about not_  
_being interested_

 _and i'm sorry if u_  
_were confused_

 _we're opening a cafe,_  
_not anything else u_  
_might think_

Minhyun  
_a cafe with good looking_  
_waiters_

_yes!_

_don't u see that ur_  
_perfect for that?_

Minhyun  
_i know you think i should be_  
_flattered, but my answer is_  
_still the same_

 _i have better things to do_    
_than to sell my face_

_it's for charity though_

_think of the kids!_

Minhyun  
_yeah… that's even weirder_

 _i still don't get this_    
_fundraising concept_

 _if u allow me to buy u_  
_coffee, i can explain_  
_further_

Minhyun  
_no thanks_

 _or we don't have to talk_  
_about that_

_we can just talk about u_

Minhyun  
_please don't disturb me_  
_anymore_

 

…

 

"Jonghyun, before anything, you have to help me." The quartet just settled down on Jonghyun's living room, pizza boxes between them. Jonghyun wants to make sure they're all up to speed with the progress of the location and permit and all the boring official stuff, but Jaehwan feel like this is more important than all that.

Jonghyun smiles softy. "Is it about Minhyun?" Jaehwan nods, his mouth curving downwards even as he eats his second slice of pizza.

"You still couldn't get him to join?" Seongwoo asks in disbelief. "Just get Minki then. He looks like he would like to be part of this kind of things."

Jaehwan shakes his head. "No, the picture in my mind has Minhyun in it. It has to be him."

"Did you call him to meet up?" Daniel asks, picking and eating pineapples off of Seongwoo's pizza slice one by one. Jaehwan would never understand those two.

"I texted." Jaehwan opens the messenger app on his phone and hands it to Daniel. "He said not to disturb him." The couple scoot closer together to read the conversation. Jaehwan doesn't know which point of the conversation they are at but they suddenly laugh at the same time. Seongwoo with his annoying laughter and Daniel with his giggles.

Seongwoo passes the phone back to Jaehwan. "Smooth." The grin on his face says that it was anything but. Jaehwan takes a deep, offended breath and gets ready to retort but Jonghyun cuts in before he gets any word out.

"I thought you'd be able to persuade him. He already knows you, you know." Seongwoo cackles at that. "Yeah, as the guy who's opening a host club."

"It's a harmless anime," Jaehwan groans out. "With high school students. It's a perfectly good comparison! It's not my fault he doesn't know it."

"Did model boy say yes?"

Jaehwan lets out a defeated sigh. "Not yet." In his quest to chase for Minhyun he sort of forgot that Hyunbin hadn't actually commit himself.

"It's because you said host club."

"Actually," Jonghyun once again interrupts Jaehwan's potentially awesome response. "Minhyun texted me to ask about this project and about you."

Umm… Jaehwan doesn't know how to react to that. Minhyun asked about him? "…And?" He's not sure why he's suddenly nervous.

"He actually remembers you from the charity concerts. He came to the concert last year and the year before." Jaehwan couldn't believe it. Minhyun had watched him sing before and actually remembers him.

"Whoa. So he knew Jaehwan before Jaehwan knew him? Cool." Daniel unknowingly echoes Jaehwan's thought.

"And then? Did you get him to agree to join us?" Jaehwan inwardly thanks Seongwoo for asking the all-important question.

"I'm meeting him tomorrow. We'll see." Jaehwan could only nod at that, hoping his shining hope doesn't show too much on his face. He's only aware that he's smiling when he notices Seongwoo watching him carefully. He bites into his now cold pizza to hide it.

"You know Jaehwan, I feel like you want this Minhyun guy to join us out of personal reasons, not professional." Seongwoo has his eyes narrowed in a scrutinizing manner.

"No, I just think he'll be able to attract a lot of girls in."

"And guys too, no doubt." Seongwoo raises one eyebrow and smirks at a laughing Daniel, making Jaehwan wish to bang their heads together if he doesn't think they would have like that.

 

…

 

It feels like a salmon onigiri night. Or maybe chicken katsu rice?

"Hey Jaehwan. Is it a cup noodle night?" Youngmin grins from behind the cashier. "Nah. I'm feeling something else tonight." Jaehwan browses the fridge aisle and decides on the chicken katsu rice set.

While waiting for the microwave to give him his hot dinner, Jaehwan checks his phone to see a bunch of unread messages. He hopes it's Jonghyun telling him that Minhyun is joining them.

 

Hyunbin  
_hey Jaehwan_

 

Oh well one can hope.

 

Hyunbin  
_i can join the fundraiser_

_i've rescheduled my  
class that week_

_sorry for the late  
confirmation_

_looking forward to  
working with you!_

 

Jaehwan eats his rice before pulling out his phone again to reply Hyunbin. Now they're five. If only Minhyun would agree…

His reply to Hyunbin is interrupted by another inbound message.

 

Minhyun  
_hi Jaehwan_

 

Speak of the  ~~devil~~ angel…

 

Minhyun  
_Jonghyun explained about  
the project to me today_

 

Jaehwan almost hold his breath as he sees Minhyun typing his next line.

 

Minhyun  
_i'm letting you know that  
i agree to join_

 

"Someone looks happy."

Jaehwan looks up to see his friend giving him a mischievous smile from across the store, awfully aware of his own idiotic grin _. Oh you have no idea._

"You know what, Youngmin? I think I'll buy that ice-cream you've been pestering me to try."

"Awesome! Oh and it's buy one free one this week."

Jaehwan smiles indulgently. "I'll have two then."

 

…

 

"What's her name again?" Jaehwan whispers to Jonghyun.

"Sejeong."

"Right."

They're waiting for Minhyun and Hyunbin at this fancy café where Director Kim's daughter - Sejeong - works at to have their first meet-up as six. Also, to find some inspiration. The place is kinda new but pretty popular and according to Sejeong the food is okay but people hang around for 'the nice ambience'.

"It's all this white design and the lighting. It makes everything looks pretty." Seongwoo observes. "The food looks pretty, the flowers look pretty, even you look pretty okay sitting there."

"Thanks. You're so generous." Jaehwan says without looking at his undoubtedly mocking smile.

"The view is nice." Daniel adds.

Jaehwan looks towards the entrance. "It is."

Minhyun and Hyunbin come striding into the place in their glorious, good-looking self, making Jaehwan think that he really did a great job in finding them.

"You're here." Jonghyun gets up to receive a hug from Hyunbin. They know each other? How is Jonghyun friends with all these beautiful people?

They are all introduced to one another and the six of them crowd around the small table. Much too small for six guys. Not that Jaehwan is complaining. "I'm glad you decided to join us," Jaehwan speaks softly to Minhyun next to him. "And I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." The smile that he receives is a stark contrast to the cold messages he got not two days ago.

"It's alright."

"Do you guys want to change tables?" The waiter asks when taking their orders. "You look a bit squished." His own expression is squished to make his point.

"Umm… I don't know, do you want to move?" Jonghyun asks the table but everyone just looks back at each other and shrug. "That's alright then, we'll just stay. Thanks, Gunhee." Wait, Jonghyun knows the waiter too? He really does know everyone, this guy. The waiter nods. "By the way," he whispers loudly to Jonghyun, "What are you doing with all these handsome guys? Are you a modelling agency now?" Jonghyun laughs softly but doesn't really answer him. The rest of them tries not to look too self-conscious with the handsome guys label. Or maybe that's just Jaehwan.

After a final look around their party of six, the sensible waiter leaves with a  _It's like a flower garden in here!_  remark. Jaehwan watches him walk away before turning his attention back to the table. "I just got an idea."

"You're always getting ideas from waiters lately," Seongwoo quips.

Jaehwan makes a gesture to shush him, making sure all eyes are on him before he makes his announcement. "Our café shall be called… The Flower Garden Café!" Jaehwan beams at everyone, excited over his brilliant idea.

"That…" Daniel starts, "actually sounds okay."

"Okay? It's perfect! Look at us! I mean, look at you guys!" Jaehwan points towards Hyunbin. "You're like the lily," he turns to Minhyun, "you're the rose."

"Minhyun doesn't look like he suits roses," Seongwoo is saying.

"You're… I don't know that many flowers, maybe chrysanthemum? That's a flower, isn't it?"

Seongwoo looks appalled. "No way! I don't want to be that. If I'm going to be a flower I want to be the best and prettiest out of them all."

Jonghyun speaks up. "There's a flower called narcissus. I don't remember how it looks like but the name suits you." Jonghyun smiles innocently. Seongwoo narrows his eyes at Jonghyun, unsure on whether to feel offended by that. "I'll take it," he declares, deciding to ignore the sarcasm in Jonghyun's remark.

"Hold on, we're not actually going to be flowers, are we?" Minhyun asks, looking like he's being asked to dress up as a flower. Jaehwan almost responded with yes, they all have to be flowers and that they should come up with a flower dance by the end of the day, just to tease him, but Hyunbin speaks first.

"It's more like a nickname, isn't it? Like, we can each have a flower persona when we work in the café, and customers can call us by the flower names instead of our real names." Jaehwan didn't really think of that. He was just trying to make a point and Seongwoo had to go and be ridiculous about it. But it does sound like a nice ode to the whole concept.

Minhyun has his lips pursed. "I guess that's one way to justify the flower garden name."  _Your face is enough to justify the name._

Jaehwan addresses the table again. "So? Are we all in for this? Should we choose our flower name then?"

"Maybe we can choose the name at our own time?" Ever the efficient one, Jonghyun brings them back to their original objective. "We should think of what we want to serve at the café first."

"There's a flower called apple blossom. It looks pretty nice." Daniel holds up his phone to show a picture of a white flower. Jonghyun smiles in resignation. "Fine. Let's get this over with. I'll be apple blossom." Jaehwan detects just the slightest hint of cringe when he utters that. Daniel scrolls through his phone. "There's also azalea… begonia… buttercup.."

"You look like you suit buttercup." Hyunbin says. He smiles uncertainly. "Or not? I mean, I don't-"

"I like it!" Seongwoo exclaims, looking at Daniel with a wide grin. "You are bright and cute and you make me happy. You're my buttercup!" He squishes Daniel's cheeks while the latter looks like he would wag his tail if he has any. Jaehwan groans audibly and turns away from the annoying sight. To his surprise, Minhyun is laughing at the happy couple's antics, looking more beautiful than ever. There really is something about this place.

"So we have a Blossom and a Buttercup. Now we just need a Bubbles," Jonghyun says, chuckling quietly over his own joke.

"Bubbles are not flowers…" Minhyun states the obvious.

"Yeah, no, I was talking about the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup? …Hahat."

"There's a flower called bluebells." Daniel shows his phone screen to them.

"Close enough. Hyunbin, you can be bluebells." Jonghyun smiles at Hyunbin who laughs in response. "Okay, sure."

"Can I be… Cherry blossom?" Minhyun asks almost shyly. Jonghyun nods at Minhyun with his kind smile but the guy didn't meet his eyes. He's probably embarrassed at having to call himself a flower, if the pink tint on his ears is anything to go by.

Jaehwan wants to tell Minhyun that cherry blossom fits him nicely but then the waiter returns with their drinks. "Gunhee, do you like flowers?" Jaehwan asks while the drinks are being passed around.

"Sure."

"Can you give me the name of a unique and awesome flower?" Jaehwan is determined that he's going to be a rare flower. None of these common ones. Gunhee crinkles his eyebrows in contemplation before saying, "Rafflesia. It's huge and has a funky smell."

No, that won't do. "Give me another one."

"Tiger orchid. Has tiger patterns. Sort of."

"Awesome! Thanks." Gunhee shrugs and moves away. "I'm tiger orchid." Jaehwan announces to the table. He doesn't know how it actually looks like but at least it sounds cool.

"So, we're good?" Jonghyun asks the table, eager to move on. They give their affirmation and Jonghyun starts talking about possible menus. At some point of the discussion Sejeong joins in, and their already crowded space becomes more crowded.

It's obvious that Sejeong is really enthusiastic about the project, and they feel reassured to know that she is committed to making sure they get what they need. The finally decide on a desserts-only menu (mostly cakes) to minimize the preparation they have to do before serving. Sejeong also claims that patrons tend to leave more tips if they eat desserts, so they should try to talk a bit about the project and the charity when serving them. "You'll find that people are more generous after a good cake."

Cake. Jaehwan laughs inwardly at that. It must have shown on his face though because the moment Sejeong leaves Daniel is giving him a cheeky smile. "Looks like someone is smitten by the pretty Miss Kim." Jaehwan doesn't appreciate the eyebrow waggle. "What? Me? That's ridiculous. If anyone is smitten it's Jonghyun."

"What's with the smile then? Hm?"

The smile inadvertently becomes wider. "Cake."

"Cake?"

"We're serving cakes."

"Yes."

"At our handsome guys café."

"That's not the name, but okay. So?"

By now Jaehwan has to put a great deal of effort not to laugh out loud. He turns to Jonghyun. "Doesn't this reminds you of Ouran-"

"Please don't say host club," Minhyun interrupts wearily.

Jaehwan knows he must be grinning like crazy but at least he manages to contain his giggles. "I won't say it."

 

…

 

"Hyunbin, Sewoon told me you're popular on Instagram. Can you promote the café there?"

Hyunbin laughs. "I'm not that popular. But sure! I'll bring my camera tomorrow and get some nice pictures."

Daniel brings out his phone. "What's your account, Hyunbin?"

While Daniel and Seongwoo check out Hyunbin's account, Jaehwan continues to rearrange the tables and chairs. It's D-1 to the launching of the fundraiser and they're doing some last minute decorating to the marquee, this structure that's going to house their café for the next 7 days. None of them had been to any sort of pop-up café or restaurant before so they didn't have much expectations on how the place is going to be. But they certainly didn't expect a big marquee by the side of the park, all conspicuous with its white roof and clear panels. If they hadn't known any better, they would've thought that a wedding is going to be held.

"Do we have to introduce ourselves with our flower name?" Hyunbin asks while handing out the nametags, specially prepared by him and his Arts and Design friends. They look like flower labels, each one with a pretty design of their respective flower. Jaehwan is impressed. These would look nice against their white shirts.

"I thought that was the plan?" Seongwoo responds, putting on his nametag. "Why else would we have them if we're not going to use them?" He's right, of course. Jaehwan looks over to Minhyun.

"Minhyun, why don't you try introducing yourself? Pretend we're the customers."

Minhyun dusts his hands and clears his throat, hesitant. "Welcome to The Flower Garden Café. I'm Min-" He stops and takes a deep breath. "I'm Cherry Blossom," he exhales.

"No, that's not it. Be more confident! You're a pretty flower! Seongwoo, demonstrate please."

By now everyone has taken a seat while watching Minhyun getting flustered, and on his cue Seongwoo springs up to march to Minhyun, forcing the tall guy to sit down. He brings his hands together in front of him.

"Welcome! I'm-" He does a pirouette and ends with a hair flick. "Narcissus." He gives a flying kiss before laughing together with the rest of them. They're all imitating his 'greeting' with various degree of improvisation, and soon they're suggesting weirder and wilder gestures to add to his intro.

"Okay okay. I appreciate the input but I'll do a proper one this time. A Sejeong-safe version." Seongwoo clears his throat and runs his hand down his face to put on his professional one.

"Welcome to The Flower Garden Café. I'm your server for today, Narcissus. Have you decided on what you would like?"

Hyunbin's hand shoots up. "I would like Buttercup, please!" Seongwoo scrunches his face to hold in his laughter but continues anyway.

"I'm sorry, we're out of Buttercup. May I recommend the lemon meringue pie instead?"

"I want Apple Blossom!" Minhyun calls out in his laughter.

"Excellent choice! You can pick him up on the way out."

Jaehwan laughs along with them, though a small - miniscule, really - part of him kinda wishes Minhyun had said Tiger Orchid instead.

 

 

Day 1

"Good morning, Tiger Orchid." Sewoon smiles from across the counter. "Morning! You've made it! Have you ordered?"

"I'm about to."

"Find a table, then. Someone will take your order at the table."

"Okay." Sewoon waves at a passing Minhyun.

"You know Minhyun?"

"Of course." He moves to sit at a table near the counter, and Jaehwan watches Minhyun going over to take his order and having a friendly conversation which Jaehwan is not privy to. They better be talking about the fundraiser.

Jaehwan looks around the café. The crowd had dwindled after the party of KCC volunteers left with promises of bringing their friends over soon. They were pretty optimistic about the project and Jaehwan can't help but feel buoyed by their positivity too, and they all need that after a pretty uneventful launch earlier.

The pace picks up a bit for the rest of the day, though half of their customers are friends and classmates who were obliged to come.

Jaehwan stays behind the counter most of the time, manning the cashier or helping the others prepare the drinks. He is the only other official volunteer besides Jonghyun, and they thought that he could talk more about the fundraiser and the organization if people ask when they pay. Not that anybody asks that anyway, but hey, he's spared from having to introduce himself as Tiger Orchid.

 

…

 

"You're already closing? But it's only six." Minki makes an appearance while they're cleaning up, loud in his bright flower patterned shirt. "I already told you our opening time yesterday," comes the retort from Jonghyun.

"We're still open tomorrow." Jaehwan says, promptly receiving a glare from Minki. "What?"

"I still haven't fully forgiven you for picking Minhyun over me." How did he… Jonghyun must've told him. Jaehwan tries to catch the traitor's eyes but he's busy looking everywhere else except in his direction.

"Fashionably late as usual, Minki." Minhyun comes in after throwing the trash out.

"Naturally." They know each other? How is it possible that everybody seems to know Minhyun before Jaehwan did? "Where's Hyunbin, anyway? I want to know what flower he is."

"I'm here." Hyunbin's voice comes from behind the display counter before he straightens up and points to his nametag. "I'm Bluebells." That earns him a laugh from Minki. "Why are you the tiniest flower?" Hyunbin joins in the laughter and just shrugs.

"Are you going to bring that to the back? Can you take these with you?" Seongwoo passes Jaehwan two stray forks that must've fallen on the floor.

"Sure."

Jaehwan collects the forks and his tray and moves towards the back ('the back' being the small, closed space at one corner of the café where there's a sink and a dishwasher). "I think I've found a perfect flower for you, Minki. Bird of Paradise. You even look like one now."

"Yeah, that suits you," agrees Jonghyun.

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it?" Minki huffs out. "Since I'm not  _the chosen one_." Jaehwan waves him off before disappearing behind the door. Minhyun is washing some of the more delicate glassware - those that can't be dumped into the dishwasher - so Jaehwan rolls his sleeves up and moves next to him to help.

He receives an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Jaehwan." Jaehwan returns the smile, thinking that the next six days are only going to get better.

 

 

Day 3

Word must've gotten out about their café (and rightfully so, too) because they are receiving more visitors by the day. During their busiest hour today, almost half of the tables were occupied. And that's amazing feat considering they only serve cakes and drinks.

From Jaehwan's almost permanent spot behind the counter, he can observe the room inconspicuously, monitoring the customers' reactions and watching his teammates in action. It's only Day 3 but he can confidently say that he's able to identify everybody's style and patterns.

Like how Daniel always greets people like he already knows them, and how he has the knack for getting people to order more than they initially wanted. This latter part could be accounted by his enthusiastic recommendations, coupled with how generous he is with his smiles and compliments.

But while Daniel is all natural smiles, Seongwoo tends to exaggerate his actions to the point of being cheesy, though it's the kind of cheesy that he pulls off well. He's also the one who embraces the whole flower garden concept the most, calling everyone by their flower name in front of the customers. This morning Jaehwan overheard him responding to a table of girls' question on  _How come there's no rose in this flower garden?_  with  _That's because you are the roses_. Jaehwan had to walk by faster to avoid curling up upon himself and cringe.

Hyunbin… He's a strange one. He looks every part the cool, charming model that you would expect him to be but sometimes he gets too excited and turns into this bumbling overgrown kid. He speaks Japanese too apparently, as they discovered yesterday evening when a group of exchange students from Japan came to the café and Hyunbin started chatting with them energetically. And that just adds to the enigma.

Minhyun on the other hand, is the quiet, efficient type. He seems like he has done this before, and maybe he had, because who knows how to load the dishwasher properly? (Jaehwan recalls the frustration on Minhyun's face when he discovered on the first day how clueless they were with the dishwasher. It was pretty hilarious.) He also keeps conversations with customers short and polite. Jaehwan wonders if people sometimes mistaken his behavior as being aloft, but it doesn't matter because he's good-looking enough to get away with it.

And Jonghyun… He's definitely the most dedicated to the original cause of the project. Which is why he's almost always at the entrance, welcoming people in. He will talk about the fundraiser and its objectives, and if people are generous enough with their time, he would talk about KCC and what it does.

 

"Jaehwan, can you help me with this?" Minhyun interrupts his reverie. He brings a tray of dirty plates to be carried to the back.

"Sure." Jaehwan makes a move to take the tray but Minhyun pulls it back. "I'll take the dishes. You get the cakes out." He gestures to the order chit on the tray. Jaehwan can't help but laughs. "I know how to use the dishwasher now."

"I know. I just, like to do it myself."

"Of course."

 

…

 

"Check us out on the student newsletter." Seongwoo passes his phone to Jaehwan. Jaehwan continues eating his pasta dinner while reading the article. The bi-weekly notice has a write-up on their café together with a picture. Jaehwan is disappointed that the picture they included was just the café's interior, with none of them inside. "It's something, I guess." He passes the phone to Jonghyun. Minhyun leans in closer to Jonghyun to read it as well.

"Nobody reads that thing though. Hyunbin's Instagram posts are more effective," Daniel says over his rice.

"Have you posted the pictures?" Jaehwan asks Hyunbin. "Let me see." True to his words, Hyunbin had brought his camera with him on the first day, and they had a ridiculous photo session after Minki left that evening. Jaehwan never checked what became of the pictures afterwards. He takes the phone from Hyunbin.

And he is greeted by the side profile of Minhyun plating the strawberry green tea crepe cake. He has his head bowed with his bangs almost covering his eyes, and his smile is the softest Jaehwan has ever seen. The caption simply says  _Delicious_. Jaehwan opens his mouth to say something, but really, he doesn't know how to react to that. He goes to the next picture.

It's a close-up on Daniel holding the peach cream cake in front of his face and looking into the camera with a bright smile. This time the caption is  _Sweet_.

And he goes through the rest of their pictures, each one featuring a different cake and a different caption. There's Seongwoo and the chocolate pecan pie with  _Scrumptious_ , Jonghyun and the maple apple pie with  _Wholesome_ , and Jaehwan's picture has the fruits crepe cake with  _Fresh_. Finally there's Hyunbin with the honey cake. The caption goes  _Don't feel guilty for that extra slice of delectable cake! It's for charity! Find Bluebells and more at The Flower Garden Café! Location in bio._

"That's… Pretty good." Jaehwan hands the phone back, still in awe. Hyunbin's face lights up. "You think so?"

"Of course!" Seongwoo answers for him. "It's working, and I have proof. Or, Jonghyun has proof." He looks at Jonghyun expectantly.

"Oh. Just now this girl showed me the picture of Jaehwan and said that she wanted that. I hadn't seen the picture before and I thought she wanted Jaehwan for a moment!" Jaehwan chooses to ignore the disbelief in Jonghyun's soft laughter.

"Maybe we should just advertise on our own then." Daniel suggests jokingly. "We can have a jingle or something."

"Oh my god, yes. I'll sing outside of the library to get people to come." Seongwoo - of course it's Seongwoo - latches on to the idea.

"Jaehwan can sing!" Jaehwan's head whips to Minhyun who has on a cheery smile, making Jaehwan's stomach flips. "I'm sure you'll bring a lot of people in if you sing." Jaehwan tries to say something but he can't seem to be able to say a proper response, especially when Minhyun is still giving him that smile.

"Yeah maybe you  _should_  sing, Jaehwan," Jonghyun agrees. "Since you don't get to do the concert."

"I want to hear Jonghyun sings!" Hyunbin mumble-yells with a mouthful of noodles.

"Oh, but Jonghyun doesn't sing. He has a trauma from five years ago-!" Jonghyun cups his hand to Minhyun's mouth to shut him up. He's quickly shoved off but both of them are laughing from whatever it is that wasn't voiced out.

"Awwh, tell us!" Daniel pleads. Minhyun and Jonghyun look at each other and burst into a fit of giggles again.

"Okay I won't say it," Minhyun assures Jonghyun between his giggles. Jonghyun leans against Minhyun's arm while they calm down. "Trust me, you guys do  _not_  want to hear me sing," Jonghyun insists.

"Yes, if anyone is singing it has to be Jaehwan. Right, Jaehwan? You'll sing for us, won't you?"

Still incoherent, Jaehwan just nods.

_I'll sing for you any time._

 

 

Day 5

"Aren't you supposed to be Daffodil? That's a daffodil on your nametag," the girl points out to Seongwoo.

"Daffodil, narcissus, jonquil… I am a flower with many names." Seongwoo says with a cheeky smile. "But you can just call me handsome."

Jaehwan clamps his mouth shut and takes a deep breath to resist the urge to throw the phone at Seongwoo. "I'm taking it now," he says through gritted teeth. "1, 2, 3."

"Excuse me, can you help take our picture with Buttercup, please?" Another girl shoves her phone to Jaehwan. "Of course." With the increasing popularity of the café, comes the increasing popularity of the guys. People come and stay for longer than necessary, asking them questions not related to the fundraiser or the charity. The customers are starting to request for specific person to serve them too.

"Say cheese~" Daniel has his signature smile on, unfazed by the girls getting into his personal space.

"So pretty~ my buttercup!" Seongwoo's voice can be heard from somewhere behind Jaehwan. Daniel shoots him a wink. The girls giggle while leaving the premise, but not before they take a picture with Jonghyun at the entrance.

"Have they paid?" Minhyun asks in passing.

"Yes."

Minhyun nods distractedly as he walks to the counter. Out of all of them, he is the most uncomfortable with the picture-taking that seemed to start two days ago. But he's still polite with such requests, smiling his beautiful smile for strangers. Jaehwan feels bad for him.

If only there's something he could do for him…

 

…

 

"Just two more days…" Minhyun sighs while plopping himself down on Jonghyun's couch. They decided on pizza at Jonghyun's house tonight. They've met up at the house so many times these past two weeks that everybody has the door code and Minhyun even has his own pair of house slippers there.

"It's not that bad." Seongwoo says from the armchair. "I mean, besides having to answer if we have anything gluten-free multiple times a day-"

"And having to introduce ourselves as a flower," Jonghyun continues.

"-and getting our picture taken with or without our consent-"

"And dealing with those language of flowers experts," Jaehwan pipes in.

"-and those kids earlier. I'd say it's not too bad." Seongwoo concludes.

Minhyun laughs quietly under his breath. He has a wry smile on his face when he looks at Hyunbin next to him. He pets the giant kid on the back of his head silently, the taller one almost purring at the attention. And Jaehwan is  _not_  jealous over the action whatsoever. Definitely not.

Earlier that day Hyunbin had saved them from an awkward scenario when he managed to stopped two kids from continuing to scream and push at each other from their chairs. They were loud enough for people to start staring and when Hyunbin went there he was just in time to catch a tall drinking glass from hitting the floor, though it did drench his sleeve in fizzy drink. His softly spoken negotiation with the kids ended with two pinky promises and a profuse apology from the mum.

It's a good thing Minhyun brought a spare shirt that Hyunbin could borrow. "Can I keep the shirt?" Hyunbin asks with a teasing smile. "No, I'm going to need the shirt back," Minhyun chuckles, now ruffling Hyunbin's hair and messing his fringe.

"What? It's mine now?" Hyunbin mock gasps. "Arigatou~"

 

 

Day 7

Jaehwan arrives at the café to the smell of coffee (and not the one from their small coffee machine) and the sight of his friends having breakfast. Sejeong had asked yesterday if they could come earlier this morning but Jaehwan didn't expect breakfast.

"Jaehwan! Come!" Sejeong beckons him over. He sits next to Minhyun and suddenly there's a croissant sandwich and black coffee in front of him. "Wow. Sejeong, you shouldn't have."

"Oh don't pretend to be shy, Jaehwan." Yeah, even Jaehwan has to laugh at that. He picks up the sandwich and looks around the table at what everyone else is having. Sejeong is really generous with the breakfast spread. There's muffins and donuts and all sorts of breads. There's Jonghyun picking out tomatoes from his sandwich and putting them on Minhyun's.

There's Minhyun giving him a cup of tea. Jaehwan raises his eyebrows in question. "You don't drink coffee, right?" he says by way of explanation. "You can have the tea. But I already drank some."

Jaehwan is surprised that Minhyun knows. He smiles gratefully and hopes everyone else is too preoccupied to notice how his sandwich missed his mouth and hit his nose.

 

"You know, you should have your own flower name, Sejeong." Daniel comments. "You're a part of this as much as we are."

"Oh no, I don't want any, thank you," she laughs.

"We'll give one to you anyway," Seongwoo declares. "Let's see… You can't be rose... How does daisy sound?"

"That's a cartoon character."

"Poppy?" Minhyun suggests.

"Sounds a bit childish."

"Pansy?" offers Hyunbin. Sejeong laughs at that. "I'm not going to be called pansy!"

"How about lilac?" Jonghyun proposes.

"Like the colour?"

"Yeah."

Sejeong pretends to think hard for a moment before breaking into a glowing smile. "I like that."

 

Jaehwan pulls Minhyun aside while they're clearing the remnants of their breakfast. "Hey, I might forget this later so I'm giving this to you now." Jaehwan gives Minhyun the book he bought yesterday after dinner.

Minhyun's eyes widen. "This is-" He is momentarily speechless, turning the book over in his hand. "How did you-?"

"You were reading this for a very long time when I first saw you at Borders. I thought you should own it yourself." The thought of their first encounter makes Jaehwan cringe but he hopes the last few weeks were enough for Minhyun to look past that.

Minhyun expression turns soft, touched at the gesture. "Thanks, Jaehwan. I appreciate this, I really do." Minhyun smiles warmly while he holds Jaehwan's arm, and Jaehwan feels heat creeping into his face. "It's nothing."

Minhyun goes to keep the book in his bag, the smile still etched on his face. It makes Jaehwan thinks that maybe - just _maybe_ \- he'll get the courage to ask tonight.

 

…

 

Their last day - unsurprisingly - turned out to be their busiest day by far. Hyunbin posted on his Instagram about  _Last day for The Flower Garden Café_ yesterday, and they saw a lot of repeat customers as well as new visitors today. A number of KCC officials came too, taking pictures and telling them they did a good job.

But now that's all officially over. They cleaned the place, gave out the remaining cakes, took some pictures, and tomorrow the marquee is going to be taken down and everything will be as it was before.

Or maybe not exactly the same as before.

They decided on having dinner out and going to watch a movie to celebrate, so they all went back home first to change, agreeing to meet at Jonghyun's house before heading out.

When Jaehwan goes inside, the first thing he notices is that Minhyun's house slippers are not in front of the entrance. He must already be here.

There's a conversation going on inside the kitchen and Jaehwan pauses in his steps, out of sight. He hears Minhyun's voice.

"Are you sad that it's over now?"

"A bit. Now I can't call you my cherry blossom anymore," comes the reply, causing Minhyun to laugh. "Do you regret joining?"

Minhyun hums for a bit before answering. "You practically forced me to join, it's not like I had much say in it." He laughs again. "But no. I have no regrets."

"I'm glad. I still wished I had chosen a different flower though."

"Why? Bluebells is nice."

"But I want to be  _your_  favourite flower too."

"Oh you don't have to fret over that," Minhyun says softly. "You already are."

The silence afterwards stretches uncomfortably long as Jaehwan processes what he just heard. He comes to the conclusion that he should get out of there before he hears anything more (or not hear anything, which is somehow just as bad).

He opens the door as quietly as he can, only to face Seongwoo and Daniel who are about to come in. He pushes them out and closes the door.

"What's wrong with you?" Seongwoo asks, perplexed.

Jaehwan couldn't answer immediately; his thoughts are a confused jumble. "I… I think Minhyun and Hyunbin might be dating?"

Seongwoo and Daniel look at each other in surprise. Yeah, Jaehwan imagines they would be shocked too.

Daniel looks at Jaehwan, unsure about what to say. "You mean you didn't know?"  _What…_

"What do you mean? You knew?"

"Oh my god you really didn't know!" Seongwoo exclaims.

"How am I supposed to know?!" His mind whirls back to their first meetings. He found them separately. Hyunbin through Sewoon and Minhyun by chance. He had always thought that it was just a lucky coincidence that they already knew each other, but this… Jaehwan is flabbergasted.

Seongwoo is laughing hysterically. Some friend he is. At least Daniel is more sensitive, giving Jaehwan his apologetic smile. "I thought it was pretty obvious…"

Jaehwan groans. He's about to hear how oblivious he has been, isn't he? "How was it obvious?" he asks wearily, not sure if he really wants to know. "And don't tell me from the way they look at each other."

"Well, there's Hyunbin's Instagram. If you go there, you'll see a lot of Minhyun. You'll even see that they celebrated some anniversary last month."

"Do I look like I stalk people on Instagram?"

"Okay, sorry. You don't have Instagram. But they always arrive and leave together. Didn't you find that weird?"

"No, they stay in the same apartment. It's not we- Oh. They're staying in  _the same apartment_."

"Yeah, they're living together, you idiot." Seongwoo laughs again.

"They could just be housemates." Jaehwan is still unable to accept the fact that he's the only one who didn't realize something so important. He's so used to Seongwoo and Daniel's expressive behavior as a couple that he didn't see the subtlety in others. But now that he thinks about it, he _did_ see them; those fleeting moments of hands brushing by each other while they work, of gazes that lingered just a second too long.

He easily dismissed these actions then, but now they're springing back to his mind with a new meaning. Jaehwan grimaces.

And you'd think Jonghyun would've mentioned something about it.

Daniel hums as he recalls more things Jaehwan hadn't noticed. "Hyunbin's lock screen is a picture of them."

"Surrounded by cherry blossoms!" Seongwoo adds dramatically.

Of course. _Of course_ it's a picture of them with cherry blossoms.

But Daniel is not done.

"They sometimes hold hands when they walk home… _But_ your house is in the opposite direction, so I guess you never saw that."

"Urgh, please stop. I don't want to know anymore." Jaehwan holds a hand up to Daniel's face.

The door opens, revealing a confused Minhyun. "Why are you guys talking outside?"

 

…

 

The chill of the night forces Jaehwan to keep his hands in his pockets as he walks. A particularly cold wind sends a shiver down his spine, and he turns back to look at his trailing companions.

Seongwoo and Daniel have their arms linked. Jonghyun is texting. The other two… Jaehwan huffs silently. _Now_ he sees Minhyun's and Hyunbin's hand in Hyunbin's jacket pocket like that.

"You okay?" Jonghyun asks.

"Jonghyun, let's go somewhere tomorrow. Let's go hiking!"

"Tomorrow? I can't." Jonghyun smiles sheepishly.

"…Do I want to know why?"

"I might or might not have a date with Sejeong tomorrow."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not."

"That's... Great."

"…Hahat."

Jaehwan thinks back about their journey for this café and realizes that he didn't give the Jonghyun-Sejeong connection much thought either. He really _was_ pretty oblivious, wasn't he? He remembers those small details now, just like how he remembers those of Minhyunbin (he just thought of the couple name himself - he should probably suggest it to them but they might already call themselves that, those cheesy idiots - and no, Jaehwan is _not_ bitter).

But Jaehwan also remembers other details; like the customers faces when they saw the cakes, his fellow volunteers' cheerful visits throughout the week, his teammates banters during their dinners. It was a successful project, and despite his personal... let's say _disregard for obvious signs_ , he had a lot of fun (and he doesn't even regret buying the book yesterday).

And there's still the concert to look forward to. He looks back at his friends again.

_We should make a band._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it until the end! I know my writing style is kinda robotic so thank you for bearing with me >.<
> 
> Do you agree with the choice of flowers? (the real life process of choosing the flowers for them is reflected in that scene in the cafe with Gunhee, so the allocation is mostly random lol) 
> 
> Do you watch Ouran High School Host Club? Would you have reacted like Minhyun?
> 
> Who would you choose to be your waiter if you go there?
> 
> Let me know what you think! Thanks again! ^^
> 
> Also thanks to the fic fest mods for organizing this and my sister for reading my many drafts!


End file.
